yugioh_arcvfandomcom-20200216-history
Shūzō Hīragi/Gallery
Official ShuzoHiragi full view.png Shuzo Concept Art.png|Shūzō concept art. Shuzo's face Concept Art.png|Shūzō's face concept art. Shuzo Concept Art 2.png|Shūzō without his jacket concept art. Sketch of Shūzō Hidekazu Ebina.png|Official Picture of Shūzō drawn by Hidekazu Ebina, one of the ARC V animators. Openings & Endings |-|BelievexBelieve= Arc V Op 1 Gongenzaka Shuzo and Yoko.png BelievexBelieve by Bullettrain (ending cover).png |-|One Step= Arc V One Step (3).png Arc V One Step (4).png Arc V One Step (6).png Arc V One Step (7).png Arc V Ending 1 One Step.png |-|Burn!= Arc V Opening 2 Burn!.png |-|Speaking= Arc V Ed 4 Speaking (1).png |-|Pendulum Beat!= Arc V Op 6 (2).png Anime |-|Season 1= Episode 1 Arc V Shuzo and Yuzu.png Ep1 Shūzō worries.png Ep1 Gongenzaka, Yuzu, Shūzō and Yūya.png Shuzou determined serious face.png Shuzou Sakaki in Episode 0 (Special).png Ep001 Arrive in the stadium.png Arc V Yuzu Smacks Shuzo.png Episode 2 Yuya, Shuzo, Yuzu, Yoko, Gongenzaka 2.png|Congratulating Yūya. Ep2 Shūzō narrating the history of You Show Duel School.png|Shūzō narrating the history of You Show Duel School. Ep2 Shūzō attempts to retain the crowd.png|Shūzō attempts to retain the crowd. Episode2 End.png Episode 5 Ep5 Yūya's dream3.png Ep5 Yūya and Shūzō.png Episode 6 Ep6 Shūzō, Yuzu, Ayu, Tatsuya and Futoshi.png Ep6 Shūzō.png Ep 6 Shūzō is impressed by the power of Pendulum Monsters.png Ep6 Yūya presents his friends with a simple math problem.png Episode 8 Ep8 Shūzō.png Ep8 Shūzō2.png Calm hot-blooded Shuuzou.png Yuya argue.png Himika challenges You Show.png Gongenzaka and You Show School 8.png Yuya and Shuzo 8.png Episode 9 Ep9 Shūzō yells at Yūya to forgive him.png Episode 12 Ep12 Shūzō2.png Ep12 Shūzō3.png Ep12 Shūzō4.png Episode 13 Ep13 Shūzō.png Episode 14 Ep14 Shūzō stops Yūya.png Ep14 Shūzō and Yūya.png Ep14 Shūzō challenging Yūya.png Arc V Shūzō and Yuya.png Arc V Syuzou vs Yuya.png Arc V Ep 014.png Shūzō activates his Trap Card Full Throttle Soul.png Ep14 Shūzō2.png Shūzō Pendulum Summon.png Shūzō encourages Yūya.png Ep14 Shūzō defeats by Yūya.png Ep14Shūzō and Yūya2.png Ep14 Yuzu smacks Shūzō.jpg Episode 18 Arc V Yuzu asks Shūzō about her bracelet.png Episode 21 Shuzo and Yuya 21.png Ep21 Shūzō can't see his daughter's heart.png Episode 25 Ep25 the three kids, Yuzu, Sora, Shūzō and Yōko.png Episode 27 Ep27 Yōko and Shūzō.png Ep27 Watching Reira.png Episode 28 Ep28 Shūzō and Yuzu.png Episode 30 Ep30 Yūya going to Duel Sawatari.png Episode 34 Ep34 Shūzō, Yōko, Gongenzaka, Yuzu and Yūya.png Ep34 Yōko and Shūzō.png Episode 38 Yuya hugged by Gongenzaka.png Ep38 Shūzō, Gongenzaka and Yuzu.png Episode 40 Ep40 Shūzō, Gongenzaka and the kigs cheer Yuzu.png Episode 41 Ep41 Shūzō excited.png Ep41 Shūzō and Yōko.png Ep41 Shūzō convinced.png Episode 44 Ep44 Shūzō irritated by Dennis.png Episode 46 Ep46 Shūzō, Ayu, Tatsuya, Futoshi and Yōko.png |-|Season 2= Episode 52 Ep52 Shūzō and Yōko 2.png Ep52 Shūzō, Yōko, Tatsuya, Futoshi and Ayu.png Ep52 Shūzō and Yōko.png Ep52 Shūzō asks about Academia.png Ep52 Shūzō sobs for his daughter.png Landslide Victory Pier.png Episode 53 Ep53 Shūzō and the kids.png Arc V Baby Yuzu and Shūzō.png Ep53 Baby Yuzu and Shūzō.png Shuzo and child Yuzu 3.png Shuzo and child Yuzu 2.png Shuzo and child Yuzu 1.png Arc V You Show Duel School Opening.png Ep53 Shūzō.png |-|Season 3= Episode 128 Ep128 Yūshō, Shūzō, Child Yuzu and Yūya.png Episode 134 Yuya, Shuzo, Futoshi, Ayu, Tatsuya, Sora 134.png Episode 136 Shuzo, Tatsuya, Futoshi, Ayu 136.png Episode 139 Leo and You Show People 139.png You Show and Resistance 139.png Episode 141 Shuzo and Yuya 141.png You Show 141-1.png You Show 141-2.png Shuzo 141-1.png You Show 141-3.png Ep141 Shūzō in the Living room.png Episode 142 Shuzo 142-1.png Episode 146 Pendulum Dimension Residents 146-1.png Episode 148 Tatsuya, Yoko, Shuzo, Jack 148.png Everyone 148.png Shuzo, Yuto-Yuya, Jack 148.png The End 148.png Other Tag Force Shūzō TFSP.png Manzai Shuzo manzai.png Shuzo manzai 2.jpg Shuzo manzai 3.jpg Shuzo manzai 4.jpg Category:Image Gallery Category:Anime Galleries Category:Images of Shūzō Hīragi